The present invention relates to a light for vehicles.
One of such lights is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 32 39 754 C2. This light has a reflector, a light source and a light-permeable disk which covers the light outlet opening. The reflector has a central region which surrounds the light source and a lateral region. The central region of the reflector has a lateral recess, through which the light emitted by the light source can reach the lateral region of the reflector. The central region of the reflector is formed by two parts in form of parabeloid portions, through which the light emitted by the light source is reflected substantially parallel to the optical axis. The lateral region of the reflector is provided with a plurality of step wedge-shape reflection profiles, by which the light emitted from the light source is reflected. Thereby the light eliminates over its whole width, but the illumination of the lateral region of the reflector and thereby of the light is weaker than in the central region, since the light reflected only from the surfaces of the reflection profile which face the light source, while the surfaces of the reflection profile which away the light source does not receive any light and they are seen as dark. Moreover, a clear weakening of the illumination at the transition between the central and the lateral region of the reflector is visible.